


银土｜不纯洁的人看什么都不纯洁

by uqedac



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uqedac/pseuds/uqedac
Summary: 在河边做什么都要小心
Relationships: 坂田银时/土方十四郎, 银土
Kudos: 9





	银土｜不纯洁的人看什么都不纯洁

好痛好痛，头要裂开了，连睡觉都这么难受，是不是要命不久矣了？

土方十四郎挣扎着醒过来，一睁眼看到那个栗子头张着宝石红眼睛盯着他，第一次生出几分感动。总悟，谢谢你，让我逃离噩梦！正要开口说谢谢，发现冲田总悟背过去的手里还有几根他的头发。呵呵，原来梦里的恶魔是你，请放过我的辫子，我差点在梦里被你屠杀了。

他第不知道多少次想直接剪掉自己的辫子，以防它成为总悟攻击的一大弱点，但是又狠不下心来，他很喜欢自己又长又顺的黑头发，周围的人都喜欢他的头发。他今天又来到河边，看着潺潺的溪水映出自己的脸，举着剪刀十分犹豫到底要不要下手，这样，我数花瓣，单数剪双数不剪。然后他开始挑选花。

“住手！！！！”

一个没听过的声音从他背后出现，土方被吓了一跳，剪刀掉到水里，他跳下河去捞，又转过头去骂这个突然冲出来的人。

“你干嘛啊！都是你害得我把东西弄丢了！可恶这个水流得好快！！快来帮我一起找啊！”

“我是在救你！谁没事会拿剪刀在外边啊？你肯定要自杀！！”

冲出来的坂田银时彼时是战场上非常可怕的白夜叉，但是也有一颗柔软的心，这块地方有他亲手种下的花，他不希望连这里也被血染红，即使这个人有着一头他非常羡慕的，顺滑的直发，没想到他的脾气非常暴躁。

“你有毛病啊？”土方看到这个银色卷毛头，“天然卷的智商都被卷到头发上去了吗？我是来剪头、哎关你屁事啦！！”

他又不想说他来干嘛，觉得自己在河边犹犹豫豫非常没有男子气概，如果现在说了还是没剪岂不是很尴尬，他十分争强好胜。

“哎哟，想不到一头直发也在烦恼，你很讨厌自己的头发吗？”坂田银时和他杠上了，“快点剪了吧！其实你在憧憬我的卷头发吧，你只要喊一声天然卷万岁我就原谅你哦！”

“原谅个屁啦！要道歉的是你！”

永别了剪刀，我会为你报仇，安息吧。土方捞不到了，他很愤怒地跳到岸上去要去抓那个天然卷，结果湿淋淋的脚打滑，一下子摔倒在地，收获坂田银时的嘲笑。土方暴起，这次是真的要揍他了，白夜叉怎么能让他得逞，手差点要把土方的拳头捏烂。

“嗷快放开我！”土方没想到他好像很厉害的样子，“手要断了我还要挥剑的你怎么赔我！”

“连我都打不赢还想挥剑，这可不是小孩过家家。”银时的脸暗了下来，一副很有故事的样子警告他。

“死鱼眼还装的这么厉害，牛什么牛！”

土方觉得他的确很厉害，但是拉不下脸，然后他又闻到一点什么味道，那是汗渍、干涸的血和硝烟，还有一点甜味，真奇怪。那是他面前的男人的味道，土方被熏了一下。

“你只是为了来河边洗澡而已吧！还装的像个要挽救知足少男的好心人！”

“啊被发现了，真是聪明呀多串君。”

银时放开他的手，径直走到河边去，难得今天拒绝了那三个人去邀请他白日宣淫，做一个五好青年感受大自然的和谐与魅力，他不管土方，脱了衣服进到水里，土方想那衣服还能穿吗？不也得一起洗了，不然身上干净了穿脏衣服还不是白洗，然后他很震撼地看到这个人身上有很多疤，有一些非常明显的致命伤。

这个人，很厉害，这都没死。

本着对强者的敬畏和追求，他决定找这个卷毛讨教一下变强经验，于是他坐在旁边等他洗澡，银时晒着暖烘烘的太阳又泡在有点凉的水里觉得非常惬意，比女人怀里还要舒服，还能洗白白。也不管旁边的黑头发小鬼还在看他，洗完站了起来，土方又被震撼到，原来头发颜色和下面的毛颜色是不一样的！那个人的阴/毛和他一样是黑色！

银时看他紧紧地盯着自己下面，开始怀疑这个人的身份，喂喂坂本辰马，我只是一天没和你们去玩女人你们就给我找个男的潜伏在我洗澡路上，是不是等着他就地把我办了你们好幸灾乐祸？白夜叉也需要休息！无论是战场还是情场，说起来你们都是永动机吗？

土方还在震惊新知识，不知道银时给他安了个新身份，再说虽然土方很暴躁，但是还是有一点点傲娇设定的，于是他向银时开口的时候有些扭怩。

“那，那个....”

来了来了，银时觉得不妙，刚刚那么凶的人大变样，绝对有鬼，他觉得面前的人要开口奉那三个混蛋的旨请求和他交/欢，难得你们还为我找了一个黑长直啊，看起来还要上演傲娇情趣，你们真懂我，我该说谢谢吗？

“你可以...教我、教我练刀吗？你看起来很强的样子。”

可恶难以启齿，而且我对他提要求还是勉强夸他一下好了！坂田银时沉默之，练、练什么？是阿银腿间的刀吗？看起来很强的是阿银的那根东西吗？真不愧是坂本辰马找来的人，连配合武士的台词都有，真是让阿银热血沸腾哇！土方不知道他在想什么，觉得自己被沉默拒绝了，很没脸面的转身要走，妈的，最烦装逼的人！

“算了，什么都没有，我走了。”

哎哟还会欲擒故纵呢，那我陪你玩玩，银时抖S属性上身，喊住土方说问他要练什么。土方想了想也不知道这人什么刀法，但是肯定练了很久，这家伙绝对上过很多次战场，连洗澡的时间都没有，怎么会教人练刀。我和他不一样，只是刚刚觉得他太厉害被唬住了而已，也教不了我。

“那就来吧。”

银时以为他又要整点别的花样，他一把抓住土方决定先下手为强。

“求之不得。”

土方又兴奋起来，正要抽刀却被按住，他想这天然卷果然狡猾，说教我还不让我拿刀，这又是什么？耍我？他整个被银时箍住，没办法只能转过头去瞪他，以眼神泄愤。结果就被亲了。

“喂、喂你在干嘛啊？！”我这辈子还没亲过嘴呢！土方被吓了一跳，大叫起来，“你真是个混蛋！用这招偷袭我，不想教我就直说！玩阴招算什么武士！”

银时觉得好笑，心说你不就在等这个吗，这是什么play，强制暴娇美少年吗，演的还不错，阿银给你点赞好了。

“算了，接下来阿银真的要认真了哦。”

前面这个长头发小鬼简直要变成喷火龙了，用眼睛喷火的那种。好吧，他觉得这个喷火龙有一点点可爱。

他没发现自己不小心把名字说出来了。

土方迷之再次相信了他，觉得这次这个人是来真的了，准备向他直接出拳又被按住，他承认自己和面前这个卷毛实力有一道沟，但是他体内好强的细胞又叫嚣起来，对方强他也能够更强。

几个回合之后被银时直接按在地下，银时骑到他身上等他认输，然后按剧情就可以开始新的生命大和谐了嘿嘿，这样也不错，我还没试过野战呢。

土方看他好像要扒自己衣服了，完全不知道这人要干什么，这是在练功、什么刀法需要牺牲自己身体吗？这人就是这样变强的吗？他想到很多流传在武士之间的秘籍，这也是一种秘术吗？还是静观其变好了。

银时开始摸他的时候土方心里发毛，以为这是什么仪式，等他已经舔上自己乳头的时候土方终于发现有什么不对劲了，事情已经要发展到和他不小心打扫房间时看到的近藤勋的色情书里内容一样，这人打算和他做那种事情！又想到卷毛一开始就当他的面洗澡，还把自己的下面给他看，觉得他可能是一名风骚寂寞的少男英雄，打完架之后专门在野外勾引男人和他苟合，真是没下限！我居然上当了，可恶！他一把掀开趴在自己身上要开始作业的坂田银时大叫。

“你这个人从一开始就想做这种事情对不对？！”

“什么？”被打断的白夜叉非常不爽，他又扑过去，“明明是你邀请我的，现在还要来倒打一耙！”

“我干什么了我，不是你先叫我的吗天然卷，”土方要把银时按在地上想报复他，去扯他的衣服摸他，“倒打一耙的是你才对！”

“明明是你！别演了，我可以了，就这样开始吧？”银时已经扯下他的裤子了，又想到如果他是被喊来的话的确算是他先叫的人，“坂本辰马给了你多少钱啊？”

“什么东西？坂本辰马是谁啊！！”可恶，就穿了条内裤还被扯下来了，他不管三七二十一开始乱蹬，脚直接伸到银时的脸上。银时刚好抓住他的脚腕，可以看到他很白的大腿和软软的，随着动作在腿间甩着的性/器。

“还在装不认识吗？算了。”另一只手抓了他的脸，眯着眼睛打量他，狭长的蓝灰色眼睛有些发红，鼻子也很挺，嘴唇有些肉嘟嘟的，他夸张地吼叫让嘴巴张得很大，皱起的眉毛也细细的，还有一头最适合他的黑色头发，不得不说这个黑马尾确实好看，亲了他的脸，“你这样的肯定很贵吧。”

“你是不是有病啊快点放开我！你自己去卖肯定会更贵！”土方没办法挣开他，只能用力捶他加语言攻击之，“你敢弄我信不信你以后生孩子没屁眼！”

银时笑倒，觉得自己根本活不到会有孩子，再说孩子有没有屁眼和他有什么关系，“那我就只能怪你没把他生好咯多串妈咪。”

“谁是多串啊你的前女友吗和你有仇吗？干嘛这么执着这个名字！”土方简直要跳脚，顾不得裤裆空荡荡，“谁他妈会给你生孩子！”

土方十四郎的直觉告诉他这次应该逃不掉了，又想了想与其被动不如主动，被上还不如上了他，反正别想在我这里占到便宜，我也不好惹！

对方洗完澡才披了一件浴衣，早就被土方扯的七零八落，看到他已经有点翘起来的阴茎，土方嘲笑他这么快就硬了，抓过银时的那根就开始上下套弄起来，看他主动进攻，银时觉得此人很上道，心安理得的享受起来。

包皮随着上下搓动堆积又揉平，土方用另一只手去拨弄他的龟头，他的动作很快，虎口的茧擦过柱身让银时爽得一抖，又摸到下面的两个睾丸，觉得很软又捏了两下，银时这里很敏感，热浪在下面堆积，阴茎很快涨大起来，挺得直直的，流出几滴前列腺液。土方看得眼热，他其实只有给自己撸的经验，这辈子还没摸过其他男人的鸡巴，只是为了让银时射出来才非常认真，面前这个男人腥红色的眼睛眯起，完全是一副沉沦的样子，土方又得意起来。此刻银时被快感包围，觉得自己在云端，但是想让那根东西插到对面这个人的屁股里去，然后一边拍他的屁股一边让他也高潮流水，他暗示着挺腰往土方手里戳，土方十分不解风情，当被顶的时候才意识到自己到底在做什么事，一下甩开银时又硬又烫的阴茎。

正爽得不行的银时突然被打断十分郁闷，不知道这人又在干嘛，傲娇也不是这么玩的吧，箭都要在弦上不得不发了还在推拉，暴躁地把他按在地上，土方拱起身子要起来，银时的阴茎已经抵上他的屁股了，土方感受到一阵酥麻从他们触碰到的地方一直延伸到背部，腿一软又被定住了。

银时开始掐他的屁股，土方四肢都很细，没看出来他白花花的屁股上还有几两肉，十分有弹性，两个手指拨开他的臀瓣，露出看起来没怎么用过的粉色小穴，毫不留情地插进一根手指，和想象中的不同，太紧了，高热的肉壁缠上他的手指，土方很暴躁地叫起来说好痛快点拿出去，银时此时进退两难，说让他放松他才能动，土方不知道如何是好，大口呼吸着尽量让自己的屁股张开，银时立刻抽出手指往他嘴里塞，随着他的搅动分泌出很多唾液，有更多唾液随着没办法闭合的嘴缝流到地上，舌头抵住银时的手指，他直接抓住土方的舌头让他别动，土方声带又发出声音含含糊糊的声音，银时一概无视了。

手指再次进入的时候变得顺畅了一点，内里不算平整的软肉吸上来，十分有邀请的意味，银时迫不及待地又加了一根手指在里面扩张起来，不知道戳到哪里，土方从未有过这种感觉，他里面每一块都很敏感，有一点爆发出来的，又麻又舒服的快感让他脑子发晕，脸发烫的栽倒在地上，自己的前面那根也翘得高高的，但他抬不起胳膊去管，只得徒劳的摆腰让自己的龟头摩擦衣服布料来舒缓，咬住牙齿也没能阻止呻吟从他的嘴里泻出。银时另一只握住他屁股手掌也很热，他不知道这是什么，觉得羞耻又很爽。银时觉得应该是不小心碰到他的前列腺了，他的手要被分泌出来的肠液打湿了，继续在土方体内抠挖，想让他进行一次前列腺高潮，没想到下面的人也扭着腰迎合他。

“真是淫荡啊多串君，水都流到我的手上了，这才开始呢。”

“哈啊....谁他妈，是多串....嗯.....”

没有润滑剂，第三根手指无论如何也塞不到最里面，只一进一出在他体内顶撞，此时银时刚好找到了他的前列腺，屈起手指往那个地方按去，下面的人立刻痉挛着呻吟起来，弓着腰大口呼吸，肉壁收缩夹住银时的手指无法动弹，一股热液从体内喷出，整个栽倒在地上脚蜷缩起来，银时有点遗憾看不到他的脸，扯住他的马尾把他的头从地上拉过来，看他眼神已经涣散，眼角渗出生理泪水，刚刚被拉出来的舌头还没能闭上，明显这次高潮让他爽得一塌糊涂。

土方的头皮被扯得很痛，但他没力气挣扎了，高潮完的他动都不想动，任银时扯他的头发，用舌头去搅他的口腔和牙齿，发出很大的响声，土方也追着他的舌头，不过是想咬他。

银时提起他的两条腿并拢起来，土方又躺倒在地上，把自己还硬着的阴茎插进土方两条大腿内侧的缝，银时就着刚刚从后穴流出来的体液很顺畅的在他腿缝抽插，囊袋打在他滑软细腻的皮肤上拍的很红，龟头擦过土方的睾丸和阴茎，他甚至觉得银时在他体内插入，前面和后面都流出一点液体来，他被磨的又热又痛，银时每一下都顶得很重，粗粗地喘着气，土方想逃开，又被他抓回来，狠狠地拍了他的屁股，土方下意识又夹紧了后面，没忍住射了出来。

堆积的快感终于爆发出来，土方射的很多，一股一股挂在银时和他的肚子上，射完还忍不住抖了一下，整个瘫倒，银时戳到他已经射空软下来的阴茎觉得很可爱，最后加快了摩擦的速度射在他的屁股上。

看着自己的精液顺着土方的屁股滑下，这样和直接插入完全没什么区别，银时觉得自己的那根隐隐又有抬头的趋势，高潮了两次的土方脑子也很乱，被第一次的快感占了一大半，不知道说什么，只能大口喘息着，得空还骂他两句混蛋。

银时听得头脑和下身都燥，一点也不怜香惜玉地捏住土方的脸说别骂骂咧咧的，再说我就直接干你。土方不为所动，反正做都做了一次两次又有什么区别，说有种你就来干我看你的鸡巴先断还是我的屁股先烂！

“得了吧，你的内裤都被甩到河里去了，再不捞就和你的剪刀一样溜走了。”

银时不理他一个人暴躁，起身要去河边再洗一洗，又看到他的内裤还挂在岸边，大发善心给他捞起来，没人知道土方的内裤是什么时候飞到这里的。土方急了，以为他要扔掉，顾不上腿软冲过来要抓他，结果两个人撞到，内裤还是顺着河流极速下行了。

“那、那个，如果不嫌弃的话，我把我的内裤给你穿吧......”

“滚吧！！”

土方又恼又怒，他感觉自己被耍了又输了，还觉得自己刚刚过于沉沦卷毛给他的快/感，脸上有点挂不住，他凑过去狠狠地盯着这个银色卷毛，发誓要记住这张脸，很好，死鱼眼红眼睛，挺挺的鼻子，薄薄的嘴，我记住你了，流氓卷毛！下次就是我插你了，把你干得跪地求饶喊我大爷，给我等着吧。银时吓了一跳，感觉对面这个人要把他吃掉，不知道他盯着自己干嘛，又觉得很搞笑。

“哎呀别爱上我了，我知道我很有魅力的。”

“呸，你不就是个流氓！”

土方揍了他一拳从河里爬起来，飞快地穿上衣服跑掉了，银时看到他走过的地上还混着一些水和精液，心说这人怎么心这么大，算了他也管不了，感觉自己再说一句他就要爆炸了，说不定去找坂本要钱了吧。

-

坂田银时身心舒畅地回到了营地，第一次赞赏辰马给他找了个好男孩，真不愧是我的好兄弟，下次再去找他好了，毕竟还没做到最后一步呢。甚至还给他塞了点钱。

“什么好男孩？你打算要个小姓？”坂本辰马拿着钱摸不着头脑，高杉觉得这人洗澡洗出癔症了，刚刚都不和他们去喝花酒，自己又在那边想什么东西，还小姓，我看这卷毛想要小情了，看他那春心荡漾的样子哦。

银时头也不回，心里还在回味刚刚的play，想到他软软的大腿和隐忍的声音，还有那头顺滑的黑马尾，腿交也很爽哇！勾引我还不带工具，让我没办法忍心做下去，唉我真是个温柔的男孩，下次一定要做全套！

“土方，你今天洗澡怎么没洗内裤哇？”冲田在外面毫无感情的大叫，整个道场的人都要听到了，“哎呀呀难道你今天出门连内裤都没穿吗，果然土方是个流氓色鬼！伤风败俗！警察叔叔快点把他抓走吧！”

此刻土方躺在榻榻米上捂着耳朵只当听不到，刚刚被磨了半天的大腿内侧的皮肤还在发痛，觉得自己今天去河边是一个错误，可恶的天然卷，下次一定要报复回来！


End file.
